fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Uroki spaceru
Jeremiasz i Fretka wybierają się na przechadzkę po Paryżu. Śledzi ich Mindy, myśląc o swojej nieszczęśliwej miłości do Johnsona. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje nowy inator, który może wywołać wiele zamieszania w Okręgu Trzech Stanów... Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Stephanie Winner *Greta (tylko wspomniana) *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Mindy *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Katie *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Dylan Milington (tylko wspomniany) *Jenny Brown Piosenki *''Paryż, miłość i my'' Fabuła : - I jak? - spytała Izabela rozmawiająca z Fretką przez video-komunikator. : - W porządku. Strasznie długo lecieliśmy. Jestem pewna, że z Fineaszem i Ferbem, tan lot byłby krótszy. : - Mam na myśli twojego chłopaka. : - Oh... Jeremiasz chce mnie dzisiaj zabrać na spacer po mieście. A jak ci się układa z Fineaszem? : - Normalnie... : - Co to znaczy? : - Cóż... od czasu kiedy ze sobą chodzimy, nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal jesteśmy jak przyjaciele... Co ja sobie myślałam?! Że będąc już parą staniemy się dorosłymi i się pobierzemy?! Dlaczego myślałam, że chodząc ze sobą coś się pomiędzy nami zmieni? Nadal jesteśmy jak przyjaciele... Bycie parą nie stanowi różnicy. : - Hmm... Wyciągnij go gdzieś na miasto... Chociażby na zakupy. : - Myślisz, że mi się uda? : - Jesteś jego dziewczyną, musi się udać. Zaczekaj dzwoni Jeremiasz. Halo? ... Cześć skarbie. ... Nie, nic ważnego. ... Jasne, zaraz będę. ... Pa! Sorki, Izabela. Muszę kończyć. Pa! : - Pa... : - Hej Izabela! - powiedziała Milly wchodząc do pokoju przyjaciółki bez pukania. : - Hej... : - Wiesz co? Dzisiaj Dylan zaprosił mnie na obiad na miasto! Aaa! To prawie jak randka! Aaa! Chwileczkę... Dlaczego nie piszczysz z radości razem ze mną? : - Wiesz... Kiedyś myślałam, że ty i Buford będziecie razem... : - Ja z Bufordem? Dlaczego? Jesteś moją przyjaciółką! Powinnaś mnie wspierać! Dlaczego tak się smucisz? : - Milly ja cię wspieram... Chcę, że twoja randka była udana. A smucę się dlatego, że od czasu kiedy chodzę z Fineaszem nic się nie zmieniło... : - A co się miało zmienić? Zawsze byliście przyjaciółmi, mieszkacie blisko siebie, nie musicie chodzić na randki, żeby się lepiej poznać. Po prostu zawsze byliście sobie bliscy. : - Tak... Ale mimo to czegoś mi brakuje. : - No cóż. Ile razy się całowaliście? : - Weź przestań! - mimowolnie Izabela wybuchła śmiechem. : - Cześć Ferb! Co dziś robisz? - powiedziała Stephanie wchodząc do ogródka Flynn-Fletcherów. Znów przyszła przed Gretą. : - Ja... jeszcze nie wiem... Niedługo przed tobą, była tu Izabela i zabrała Fineasza na miasto... : - ... więc zostałeś sam. - dokończyła Steph. - A co ty na to, bym teraz ja ciebie zabrała na miasto? : Widząc, że Ferb nie wyraża sprzeciwu, Sama wyciągnęła go z ogródka. : - To Jeremiasz... Dokąd mnie zabierasz? : - Jak to "dokąd"? Na przechadzkę po całym Paryżu! : - Hej wam! - powiedziała zadowolona Mindy. Zaraz po niej do Jeremiasza i Fretki podeszli Stefa, Coltrane, Jenny i jej chłopak. : - O super! Wszyscy w jednym miejscu! - powiedziała Jenny. : - Taaa... super... - szepnęła pod nosem Fretka. : - Izabelo, nie poczułem się dobrze zostawiając Ferba. Właściwie, co będziemy robić? : - Pójdziemy na zakupy! : - Izabelo wybacz, ale to je jest w stylu chłopaków chodzić po sklepach. : - O, Fineasz. Mógłbyś mi coś kupić. W końcu jesteśmy pa... : - Parą? Zostałem twoim chłopakiem, żeby kupować ci ciuszki? : - Nie! Nie! Fineasz! To nie tak miało zabrzmieć! : Izabela chciała złapać oddalającego się od niej Fineasza za rękę, ale usłyszała: : - Cześć! - ona i Fineasz odwrócili się jak na komendę. Zobaczyli uśmiechniętego Ferba i Stephanie patrzącą złowrogo w stronę Izabeli. Fineasz uśmiechną się. : - No! - powiedział. - Ja i Ferb pójdziemy do sklepów w naszym stylu, a wy pójdziecie na babskie zakupy. : - Co?! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Stephanie i Izabela. : - Znaczy... to jest... spoko. - poprawiła się Iza. : - Taaak... Idźcie , my sobie poradzimy. Kupimy sobie jakieś sukienki... Co nie Izabelo? - dodała Steph. : - Taaak... Potem się wam w nich pokażemy... Może zrobicie jakąś dyskotekę, albo jakiś klub? : - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Fineasz. : - Tak, tak... - powiedziały jednocześnie Iza i Steph. : - ... wszystko dobrze. - powiedziała Stephanie. : - ... jest spoko. - dodała Izabela. : Kiedy chłopcy odeszli w swoją stronę, dziewczyny spiorunowały siebie wzrokiem. W milczeniu poszły w swoją stronę. Piorunującą ciszę przerwała Stephanie. : - Nie rozumiem! Obie byłyśmy liderkami zastępu ogników, ty 46231, ja 46485! Obie pochodzimy z Hiszpanii! Jesteśmy do siebie takie podobne, a ty nawet nie próbujesz mnie wspierać, a wręcz starasz się być moim wrogiem! : - Co? O co ci chodzi? : - Greta. Ferb. Ją wspierasz? Dlaczego nie mnie?! : - To moja przyjaciółka! : - Aha, więc jak jestem jej rywalką to muszę być twoim wrogiem?! : - Wiem jak ją traktujesz! Nie walczysz fair-play! Zamiast normalnie walczyć o Ferba... Po prostu ty nie możesz pogodzić się z myślą, że on jej też się podoba! Zamiast skupiać się na Ferbie, skupiasz się na niej! Twierdzisz, że jest beznadziejną sportsmenką, śmiejesz się bo to nie ona była liderką zastępu, nabijasz się, że nosi okulary! Dlaczego nie powiesz tego Ferbowi?! "Hej, Ferb! Wiesz, że Greta jest taka, sraka i nijaka?" Dlaczego mu tak nie powiesz?! Oh, no tak... boisz się co o tobie pomyśli! Przy dziewczynach jesteś bosmanką, a przy chłopakach wymiękasz?! : Stephanie zamurowało. Jeszcze nikt jej czegoś takiego nie powiedział. : - Moglibyśmy usiąść gdzieś i razem zjeść crêpe sucrée. - zanuciła Mindy patrząc na Jeremiasza, lecz ten spędzał czas tylko z Fretką. - Kwiaty pachną słodko tak, w cieniu wielkiej Wieży Eiffla. - chciała dać Jeremiaszowi kwiaty do powąchania, lecz pierwsza zrobiła to Fretka. - Zamówimy sobie crème brûlée, tak pięknie tutaj jest. Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. - zanucili Stefa i Coltrane. : - Paryż, miłość i my. - zaśpiewała znowu Mindy. : - Paryż, miłość i my. - zaśpiewała Jenny ze swoim chłopakiem. : - Jeśli nie chcesz sera jeść, - zanuciła znowu Mindy - galeryjki zwiedźmy dwie. Czyż to nie cudowny dzień? Czy kupisz mi berecik ten? - zauważyła jak Jeremiasz podaje Fretce beret. - Dlaczego nie dostrzega wciąż mnie, spacerując tak po Champs-Élysées? Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. Paryż, miłość i my. - zaśpiewali Fretka i Jeremiasz. : - Tak pragnę, by wyszeptał "mon chérie, je t'aime". Lecz on tylko czas z Fretką spędzać chce... Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. : - Paryż, miłość i my. : - Tak więc Pepe Panie Dziobaku, dzięki temu inatorowi stanę się jedynym władcą okręgu trzech stanów! Powoduje on, że osoba w którą trafi staje się moim sługą, ponadto jej oczy zaczynają się świecić na czerwono, a jeśli ktoś w nie spojrzy, dzieje się z nim tak samo jak z tym w kogo trafi laser. Wystarczy, że trafi w jedną osobę i już mogę mieć pewność, że całe Danville będzie moje! Ha! Ha! Ha! : Heinz nie zauważył jak Pepe uwolnił się z pułapki. Dziobak walną w maszynę, więc zaczęła wybuchać. W tym czasie wyleciał z niej ostatni promień, który trafił w przechodzącą przez ulicę Katie. Jej oczy lekko błysnęły czerwonością. Dundersztyc i Pepe to zauważyli. : - No tak. - powiedział Heinz. - Nie będzie mi służyć, ale będzie zła. Oczywiście jak na swój wiek, czyli wredna. Nie będzie też zarażać tą cechą... chyba. : Pepe wyleciał przez balkon. : - A nich cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! : Stephanie właśnie zastanawiała się nad tym co powiedziała jej Izabela. Może miała rację? Może nie powinna naśmiewać się z Grety? Nagle drogę zablokowała im jakąś blond włosa dziewczyna w dwóch kucykach. Wpatrywała się dziko w Izabelę. : - Ty! - krzyknęła. : - Katie? - spytała zdziwiona Izabela widząc jedną ze swoich przyjaciółek z zastępu ogników. : - Odbierasz mi wszystko! : - O czym ty mówisz? : - Kumplowałam się z Milly, ty mi ją zabrałaś. Zaczęłam kumplować się z Gretą, ją też mi zabrałaś! Założę się, że nawet flirtowałaś z Irvingiem, choć wiesz jak mi się podoba! : - Nigdy nie flirtowałam z Irvingiem! Z Milly i Gretą możesz się kumplować kiedy chcesz, przecież ci nie zabronię! Poza tym twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Ginger! : - To nie znaczy, że mam się kumplować tylko z nią! Też ci wszystko odbiorę, ty pokrako! - po tych słowach Katie rzuciła się na Izabelę. Drapała ją, wyrywała jej włosy. Walczyła z Izą tak brutalnie, jakby ktoś kazał jej ją zamordować. Stephanie nie mogła już dłużej na to patrzeć. Złapała Katie za ręce i odepchnęła ją od Izy. : - Jeszcze was dorwę! Was obie! - krzyknęła, po czym uciekła. : - Dzięki. - powiedziała Iza. : - Ale masz koleżankę... : - Nie wiem co w nią wstąpiło, nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. : - Widziałaś? : - Co? : - Jej oczy mieniły się na czerwono! : - Co?! : - Przecież widziałam! : - To niemożliwe. - zapadła chwila ciszy. - Właściwie, skąd wiedziałaś, że pochodzę z Hiszpanii? Tak właściwie to z Meksyku, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że Meksykanie i Hiszpanie są spokrewnieni. : - Masz to w rysach twarzy. Przemyślałam sobie to co mi powiedziałaś. Już więcej nie będę dokuczać Grecie. : Izabela uśmiechnęła się. : - Wracajmy do domu. - powiedziała. __NOEDITSECTION__ Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Uroki spaceru"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Inne informacje *Początkowo odcinek miał się nazywać "Ahh... Ten Paryż i nie tylko..." jednak autorka postanowiła to zmienić. Linki *deviantart *blog Chronologia